


Jin Masato

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [6]
Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live in the people you meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroki - Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and).
> 
> [tenmaranger](http://tenmaranger.tumblr.com/)'s requested character was Jin Masato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Kuroki sets a mug of coffee down on Jin's desk. Jin drops a wrapped sandwich onto a stack of reports. A pack of cigarettes is dangled in front of a face.

It doesn't mater what, or which one of them is interrupting the other. They both work too hard, both lose track of time, of sleep, of nutrition, of their basic human needs.

But up on the roof, as fingers brush while passing a cigarette, as shoulders bump and hips press, as heated looks turn to slow smokey kisses, they both know why neither of them likes to go home.


	2. Kei - Friend

"Tell me about my mother."

It's the hardest question Jin has ever been asked. If he had his physical body, his chest would probably tense up.

"She was strong," he starts, trying to figure out how to begin. How do you describe a person to the daughter that never knew them? "And smart. She used to give me a run for my money."

Youko looks at him expectantly, and Jin knows he has to do better. She deserves to know who her mother was.

But putting her life into words, talking about his past, reminds him of everything he lost.


	3. Ryuuji - Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Ryuuji is so excited he's bouncing. He's at the Energy Management Center! On Christmas! He's going to spend Christmas with Jin Masato!

He'd been personally invited by his Senpai to attend the Christmas party, and told that they would be able to take a tour of his lab once they'd had their fill of the party (Senpai indicated he wasn't all that interested in the party anyway).

Ryuuji brought his notebook, his camera, and four different colored pens for accurate note taking.

Jin is late, but Ryuuji doesn't mind waiting. He just hopes Senpai likes the present he got him.


	4. Enter - Enemy

The alarms shrill through the lab, indicating a security breach by the Messiah virus, or one of the related malware programs. Jin's avatar activates near the computer console, his fingers flying to the keys to try and lock down his most important programs.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Beet Buster."

Cables snake around Jin's limbs before he can move to lock the door to the containment room. 

Enter follows his gaze to where his body rests. He extends a cable that direction. "I wonder how much enjoyment I can get from your data before your body finishes transport."


	5. J - Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Canon

J sweeps the ground, making the dirt smooth and free of twigs and leaves.

J gathers any bugs he finds, picking them up carefully and setting them on leaves or branches, out of the way of his steps.

J prunes the little tree, makes sure no parasitic plants try to grow near it, or on it. He makes sure it has water and good soil so it can grow up strong. 

J sits beside the tree, opening a can of Enetron.

J holds the last piece of Jin's data in his hand, leaning forward to bump his head against it.


End file.
